Sleep tight, love
by Maggie-48
Summary: This is my first Prompt :Will you write a super fluffy one where Killian is cold at the station and grabs Graham's jacket and Emma freaks out and has to explain her relationship with Graham? And you can decide if she decides Killian can wear it or not.


Prompt :Will you write a super fluffy one where Killian is cold at the station and grabs Graham's jacket and Emma freaks out and has to explain her relationship with Graham? And you can decide if she decides Killian can wear it or not.

My very first prompt! Thank you, nonnie! I hope you read it and you like it.

I changed it a bit and i dont ship Gremma, and i dont think Emma loved him, but he was a good guy and did help her , here it is...

"You are such idiot, Hook!"- she said annoyed, while he sat on the bed on the station´s celd, and ignored that he didnt have the hook anymore

"Im hook again, i see"- he couldnt help the hurt in his eyes

"Cant you just keep you hands on yourself, Killian!?"- she yelled and she didnt get an answer, he just looked down so, she kept going "whats going on? Talk to me..."- she said softly

"Its a long story, Emma. Too long for now"- he said

"mmm i remember the last time you said that and do you remember how things ended up?"- she asked, her hands on her waist

"Sorry, im sorry for keep doing this"-he said looking down

"what ·this· means, Killian ? she said walking closer.

"Being a pirate, i guess..."- he said avoiding her eyes

"Are you serious? You love being a pirate! I love that you are one!"- she yelled, almost laughing

"You do now?" he asked surprised

"I like (love) you just the way you are... Killian, i"- she was trying to find the right words to say

"Yeah, im rather dashing pirate, am i, love?"- he said grinning

"Whatever you say"- she rolled her eyes- "Why did you do it, why did you punch Will and you were fighting with Gold? You know you can tell me, right?- she said to him, concerned

"I know, love and i will tell you but not now, later okay?"- giving her a little smile

"fine"- she said softly, frustrated but she trust him so it was okay –"you are still spending the night here, captain"- she smiled

"I wouldnt mind that if you stay with me, love"- he shoot back

"In your dreams"- she said, trying to hold in her laugh

"Do you really want to know my dreams, darling?"- he said flirting mode on

"ahh, you are impossible"- she groaned and walked to leave

"Dont pretend that you dont love me that way, darling"- yeah, he knows she loves him too- "Its bloody cold here, i wouldnt complain if you come to warm me up, sweetheart"- she just rolled her eyes and kept walking

"Swan, where are you going? Swan!"-

- - ...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.-

Moments later, she came back pushing a little table into his cell, close to the bed.

"Its was about bloody time, Swan"- he said when he saw her but without saying a word she turned around and left again

"where are you going?! Im cold and hungry, Emma! Thats the way of treating your suitor,Swan!?"- he yelled at her, frustrated

And then she came back with a box in one of her hands and she put it on the table "dont touch!".- was the only thing she said and he didnt

Seconds later she came back with a dark leather jacket and a bottle of water and 2 plastic vessels, she put them on that little table and grabbed the jacket with both hands and show it to him –"Here... wear it, if you are still cold"- she said and he noticed it meant something in her eyes, so he asked

"Are you sure? Whose is this?"- still not tooking it

"amm, its Graham´s"- he didnt say anything , waiting for her to contunue –"He was the sheriff of this town when Henry brought me, he died..."- she said with sadness

"Was he important to you?"- he asked

"Yeah, well we didnt know each other that much or long but he was"- she giving him a sad smile

"How long and what happened, love?- he said, looking at her, waiting for her to open up to him

"Not even 2 months, really but he helped me, he gave me a job ...no one gave me a job before, he tried to help me with Henry and Regina. MM and him were 2 only people that truly wanted to help me"-..."before the curse was broken"- she didnt want him to feel like she didnt know he had helped her so much more, actually.-"his heart failed, when i was with him"- she remembered how horrible it was

"Thats sad, love"- he said, remembering when he saw his brother and Milah dying

"Yeah, it is. He was a really good person, he gave me hope, you know?- After Neal and my parents and adoptive parents , i believe people would always hurt me and leave but Graham... him and MM didnt have to help me but they did it anyway, he made me believe that maybe not every person in this world would want to break my heart, that someone could care about me..."- she finished

"He sounds a good man, Emma. Are, are you sure that this is okay?- he asked, pointing at the jacket

"Yeah- He , he would actually like you, you know and you would like him too, i can tell"- she said smiling –"you are alike somehow and well, he was handsome too"- she ended

"Oh, are you finally saying that im dashing, Emma?"- he smirked

"Handsome, dashing isnt it the same?"- she said but he just looked at her- "do you need me to say it, looking at the mirror isnt enough for you?"- he just looked at her- "Yeah, Killian, i think you are handsome...dashing, whatever"- she finished rolling her eyes, trying to hide her blushing

"i thought i would die before you say it, swan"- he joked

"Dont, dont you dare to talk about dying"- she said and he gave an apologetic smile –"so, take it, is okay" and he did.

"So, whats that?"- he asked pointing to the box

"That?"- she laugh "its a pizza box! Dont tell me you dont know what pizza is?- she asked laughing, opening the box

"Well, i´ve seen it but never actually try it"- he said, kinda awkward

"Are you serious!?- well, lets eat before its too cold... here"- she said taking a piece into her hand and sitting by his side on the bed and guiding the pizza to his mouth, he gave her an "are you sure this is good?"look and she couldnt help but laugh and smile wide at her, yes, _her_ silly 300 years old pirate and he ate it

"Mmmm, that...whatever its , tastes quite good, Swan"- he said licking his lips and Emma had to work really hard to hide the burning in her veins and lust in her eyes

"Its better with a beer but since you are in jail, just water tonight"- she said

"Well, pizza and you is good enough for me, love"- he flirted and took her hand to guide the pizza into his mouth again, making her lick her lips when he close his eyes and moaned

"You... you have pizza in your face"- she laughed

"where?"- he said trying to clean himself

"here"- she said, her thumb taking the food off of him and she tried to fight the need to lick her finger or better, to lick his face, damn him!.

Lucky her, she didnt have to because he grabbed her hand, seeing the doubt in her eyes, and guide it to his mouth and suck clean her thumb, she blushed and couldnt breath and suddenly the place was so hot and there were not air, nothing but him , everything was him.

"It tastes better on you, i must say"- he smirked and with that, she leaned closer and licked the corner of his mouth and seconds later pressed her lips against his, his respond didnt take too long and then they were kissing, hard and passionated until they need to break apart for air, which seemed to left the room.

"Wow, it tastes better in your tongue, Swan"- he said licking his lips

"You dont do so bad yourself, pirate"- she tried to joke because was so damn turned on and they kissed again, as long as they could .

"The pizza, the pizza... werent you hungry?"- she asked

"I am"- he said and she knew what he meant but still she moved away and grabbed the pizza, giving him one and eating one herself. They ate and drank, the water of course and talked and laugh, when they were finished she pushed the little table into a corner and moved to leave again.

"Swan, are you leaving again? Where are you going! Emma!"- he yelled

-...-...-...-..-...-...-...-...-...-...-

She came back moments later with a blanket in her hand "Sorry, i had to go the bathroom and i thought this would do you good"-she said

"I dont need it"- he said and she gave him a questioning look. And he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to make her fall into the bed "As long as you are here"-he finished and then they were kissing again (oh god! This was so good, they never wanted to stop). His body almost over hers and the make out started to seem to much and they want, need so much more... hands touching as much as they could and he started kissing, licking and sucking her neck and she push her hands against his chest, trying to recover her breathing

"We need to stop and you need to take the blanket,-im working ,you know?" she tried to say

"Oh come on, nothing is happening tonight"- he said back

"still something could and if they call, i need to be ready to leave"- she said, trying to hide the fact that even if she wasnt a romantic soul, if they did it, it would be special and she didnt want it to be on jail´s bed in a hurry, but the real reason was that she knew that if she let him touch her, take her, she would actually be letting him love her, showing her his love, making love to her and after he did that, she wouldnt be able to try to hide her real feelings, love, for him and it was too much, it was too couldnt deny, she didnt lie to herself anymore but she couldnt say, not yet. They would find a way, moment and place eventually.

"Okay, but is the same if you fall asleep sitting on your desk or here, and i would say that bed is way better"- he said

She couldnt hold her hands up anymore, so his body was agaisnt hers again, she looked into his eyes, unsure but then she said "okay, just sleeping ,pirate! Nothing more"

"I need no more tonight, love"- he answer, leaning on his side, grabbing the blanket and putting a pillow against the wall so she wouldnt feel the cold of it and he rested on his side, his chest against her back, he couldnt help his hand on her waist and he smiled when she put her hand against his and caressed it.

"try to sleep, Killian"- she said softly, with love.

"Sleep tight, love. I will be watching over you"- he wisphered into her ear and kissed her cheek and she smiled.

And who would tell him that a night in jail would feel so amazing, but it was her, it was always her ...not matter where, not matter how, his princess.

And who would tell her that after another villain and all its drama, she would be able sleep so tight and warm, but it was him, his safe arms around her, the warmth of his body against hers, his company and his love and his breathing agaisnt her neck.

The story, she still need it to hear but tonight, nothing mattered, nothing more than him and her, nothing more than them together.

A/N: IM THINKING ABOUT WRITTING A SECOND CHAPTER ABOUT THE NECKLACE, IF YOU WANT ME TO


End file.
